In the vehicle manufacturing environment, it is not uncommon to produce multiple vehicle types at the same location. Different vehicles may require different parts to assemble the vehicle. Thus, different parts may be delivered to the same location and there may be opportunities to inadvertently introduce parts into a particular assembly process that should not be there, particularly if the different parts are similar. Accordingly, detection systems and methods are desired for quality assurance in assembly processes.